Tigerlily
by Roses of the Renaissance
Summary: ON HIATUS. What if Cody had never been paired with Obi-Wan as his Jedi General? And what if the General he had been paired with had reacted quite differently on the day Order 66 was issued. Cody/OC. Rated M for later content.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing that doesn't belong to me.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

She had been on her way up the cliff when the shooting started.

It had started out as a simple mission. She was to explore some temple ruins to verify a rumor that General Grievous had taken refuge there. A small group of clones and her longtime partner in the war, Commander Cody, were all that had accompanied her.

Her orders to Cody had been simple; to remain where he was until she called for back-up. Now she wished she'd never given him that order at all. She had been almost to the top of the crumbling steps when she heard the command.

"Fire!" Before she realized it she was sprinting up the steps as blaster bolts ricocheted off the cliff wall around her.

'_I just have to make it to the top, then I'll be out of range.'_ Just as the thought crossed her mind a blaster bolt caught the side of her leg. With a cry she fell to her knees, almost falling completely off the cliff steps.

"She's down!" A faint voice shouted.

"No, I'm not." She growled as she forced herself back up. The firing continued until she reached the top of the cliff and bounded out of sight.

"Sir, she's out of range."

"Find her!" Looking over the edge of the cliff she saw four men start up the steps built into the cliff face. The rest of the squad remained where it was, including the figure at the front. The one who'd originally given the order.

'_Cody.'_ As if hearing his name in her thoughts he turned to look up at her.

She jumped back as his blaster shot bounced off the rock a few inches below where she'd been standing.

"Traitorous bastard!" She growled. Turning, she quickly looked for a place to hide before the four troopers made it to the top of the cliff. The abandoned temple loomed before her, half shrouded in the native foliage of the planet.

"It's better than nothing." She muttered before running to the temple and force jumping to the second balcony. From there she climbed up to the roof and knelt down out of sight. It wasn't long before she heard footsteps.

"She must've gone into the temple. Let's split up." The footsteps faded off and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. There was no way they would find her up here as long as she stayed quiet. Rolling onto her back, she began examining her leg. The blaster shot had taken a nice little chunk out of her hip and she'd have to patch it up pretty soon.

'_But right now I have more important things to attend to.'_ She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of more footsteps. Peeking over the edge of the roof she saw the four troopers that had been looking for her.

"There's no sign of her."

"Let's report back to the Commander." She waited until they left before quietly jumping to the ground. Pain shot up her leg when she landed but she ignored it. Turning, she ran along the cliff side away from the stairs and back towards the ship.

She had a plan.

* * *

><p>Authors note: Okay, I know I already have a story up, but I've kind of hit a road block with that one, so I decided to go ahead and put this one up. The first chapter's short and I apologize for that, but they will eventually get longer. I titled this story after the song 'Tigerlily' by La Roux, both of which I do not own.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is not mine.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

"There was no sign of her Sir."

"Then she's still alive."

"We'll keep looking Sir." The trooper saluted before he and the other three of his group went off to continue their search.

"And the rest of you," Cody shouted. "I want you all to search until you find her! You three!" He pointed to three troopers closest to the ship. "You stay behind and guard the ship. I don't want her trying to escape."

"Yes Sir!" Cody watched his men split into groups and head in different directions before walking a ways from the ship.

"Don't worry General Raya. I **will** find you." Unknown to him, however, a pair of bright green eyes narrowed as they watched him patrolling the area.

Raya sat perched in the branches of a nearby tree watching the scene below her. For once she resented her shoulder length fiery red hair, as it stood out like a beacon in the sea of green plant life around her. Of course she'd always looked different from the other children. Having dark tan skin, bright green eyes, and flaming red hair had always gained her second looks, but right now none of that mattered. What mattered was getting out of here in one piece.

'_And I can't do that with all these troops around.'_ All it would take was one com-link command from Cody and she'd have the whole squad on her. She began forming a plan in her head, and though she would admit that it was brutal and went against Jedi code, she didn't have much of a choice. It was kill or be killed, and she wasn't going to sit around and wait on them to find her.

Fifteen men, not including Cody, had originally accompanied her, and now most of those men had split up into groups trying to hunt her down. Four to the North, two to the East, three to the South, and three to the West. The remaining three were standing alertly around the entrance ramp to the ship, and Cody, her **wonderful** Commander, had taken up a spot on the other side of the ship, putting it between him and his men. It would be tricky, but it would work to her advantage.

'_No point sitting up here then.'_ Raya thought as she silently leapt down from the tree. She winced as pain shot up her leg again upon landing, but forced herself to work through it. Getting up, she began moving stealthily through the undergrowth towards the first group of soldiers.

One hour later

Something was wrong. None of the men Cody had sent out had come back and none of them had tried to radio in. No one was responding when he tried to contact them, either.

'_This isn't good. They should've reported back by now.'_ He thought as his eyes narrowed.

'_Maybe the others have received word from them.'_ Turning, he began walking around the nose of the ship towards the entry ramp. He hadn't really thought about it, but he now noticed that the men on the side opposite him hadn't said a word in the past thirty minutes. It was strange, usually they were always talking about one thing or the other, but now they were being eerily quiet.

As he rounded the bend of the ship he saw why.

"No…." All three of the men that had been guarding the ramp were now sprawled on the ground. Cody slowly walked over to them and knelt down, examining the man closest to him. His blaster was still in his hand and it looked as though he had been struck from behind. Actually, all three of them looked as if they'd been struck from behind.

'_They never saw it coming.'_ Pulling out his blaster, he got up and slowly scanned the area. A feeling of doubt began to gnaw at him. Why? Why did this happen? He had followed orders. He had executed, or tried to execute, General Raya because she was a traitor to the Republic.

'_So why are all __**my**__ men dead while __**she's**__ still alive?'_ Doubt began to be replaced by anger, and a sense of loss. Hearing a soft thud behind him, Cody spun around to see Raya standing there. Standing there. Not lying on the ground dead like all his men were, but standing there alive with only a few wounds. A red tint began to cloud his vision. Nothing. He wanted nothing more than to choke the life out of this Jedi with his bare hands.

And he would.

She was a traitor and he would see that she met her end. She began walking towards him, slowly, calmly, her face betraying no emotion as she thumbed her light saber on; the brilliant green beam of light matching her eyes perfectly. In one swift motion he leveled his blaster at her and fired off several rounds in quick succession. She never missed a beat, deflecting the shots as gracefully as if she were dancing. He had never gone up against a Jedi before. Not alone, anyway, and he'd been taught to work with Jedi, to respect them, and he'd even come to rely on their skills sometimes. But all of that was gone now. The Jedi were traitors and it was the army's job to get rid of them. He started to fire again but she jumped up and flipped forward, landing with a swift kick in his chest. He flew backwards, landing hard on his back and knocking the blaster from his hand.

Raya quickly walked over and kicked the blaster out of Cody's reach. She was about to confront him when he suddenly kicked his leg out, knocking her feet out from under her.

"Ugh!" She didn't even have time to catch her breath before he was on top of her, choking her with one hand and pinning her down under his weight.

"You killed my men." He growled.

"I didn't…have…any choice!" Raya gasped out as she clawed at his hand. Cody tightened his grip on her neck, causing her to let out a strangled cry. He felt pressure on his chest and looked to see both her hands pressed against his chest plate.

"What the-!" He was suddenly blown backwards by an invisible force and crashed into a nearby tree. Raya watched as he fell to the ground, his armor making a dull clanking sound as it met the dirt. Slowly, she got up and walked over to him, kneeling down beside him.

"I'm sorry, Cody."

* * *

><p>Authors note: Since chapter one was so short I decided to go ahead and upload chapter two as well. Please point out any grammatical errors you may find. I have no proof reader so I'm on my own here. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is not mine.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

Cody awoke to find himself in a brightly lit room. For a moment he couldn't remember what had happened, but then it all came rushing back. The planet, the order, finding his men silently slaughtered where they had stood, and the Jedi. He sat straight up, ignoring the throbbing ache that began in his head, and swung his legs off the bed. It was then that he noticed someone had removed his armor, leaving him in only his body suit.

'_Where am I?'_ He thought as he looked around the room.

"You're in Coruscant, in a hospital that a friend of mine owns." Cody quickly looked in the direction of the voice he knew all too well to see Raya standing by the door. Bandages now covered her wounds, and a bruise had begun to form on her neck, but the infuriatingly calm look still remained on her face. Images floated to the surface of Cody's mind at the sight of her. Images of his men lying sprawled on the ground; holes burned clean through where their hearts should've been. They hadn't even known what hit them.

Raya suddenly found herself pinned against the wall; Cody's arm held across her chest like an iron bar. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise. She hadn't even seen him move!

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you?" He growled in a dangerously low voice. Raya stared up at him, feeling almost overwhelmed by the rage he was radiating, rage and something else, a sense of guilt and loss. Though she understood the loss, she couldn't quite place the guilt and decided to worry about it later. Raising her hand, she held it a few inches away from Cody's chest. She watched his eyes widen slightly before he flew into the opposite wall and slid down to the floor.

"Mainly because you can't." She said in answer to his earlier statement. A noise at the door caught her attention, and she turned to see a man who appeared to be in his sixties. Glasses sat low on his nose and his lab coat was old and worn with age.

"Is everything all right, Raya?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes Dr. Darler. Everything's fine." Darler looked at Cody, who was still slumped against the wall, and decided not to ask.

"Well it's your business my girl, but please try to keep my hospital intact." Raya smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry Sir. I'll be careful." He nodded before walking out. She waited until he was out of earshot before turning to Cody.

"Now. I would appreciate it if you would listen to me before trying to kill me again." He looked up at her and the sense of rage around him intensified, if that was even possible. Staring at him, she finally got a clear channel into his emotions and was once again almost overwhelmed by the sheer force of his anger. Only this time it was directed solely at her. He hated her with a passion and he wanted nothing more than to kill her. It didn't even feel as if they had been partners during the Clone Wars. He was a completely different person now.

"You hate me…for killing your men." She said quietly. Cody glared up at her.

"You didn't ask my men to listen to you before you killed **them**." He snarled.

"I had no choice Cody!" She said, a little louder than she had intended. "They wouldn't hesitate to kill me the moment they saw me!" He just sat there, continuing to glare at her. She should've known he wouldn't listen to her. She was a Jedi, a traitor of the Republic as he was tricked into believing, and she had killed his own men. His brothers. He would probably never forgive her.

'_Ugh! This is getting me nowhere!'_ She thought as she rubbed her head.

"Look, will you just listen and hear me out?" She received no response but went on anyway.

"Now that I'm wanted I'll need to disappear, and they'll either think you're dead or you've deserted once they find you're missing, so you're going to come with me." The response she received was quick and simple.

"No."

"You don't really have any other options here." She said in a flat voice.

"What makes you think I would want to go anywhere with a traitor and a murderer?" Raya sighed before answering.

"I'm **not **a traitor. I've been to the Jedi temple. I watched the surveillance holo. Chancellor Palpatine was the one who issued the order, wasn't he?" The look she received clearly said yes.

"Did you also know that Palpatine was Darth Sideous, the one we've been after all this time? Did you know that he seduced Anakin Skywalker to the Dark side? Did you know that he sent Anakin to the Jedi temple to murder the innocent younglings' right before he issued the order?" Raya felt her eyes start stinging as they filled with tears, but she forced herself to go on.

"Did you know…that the people I grew up with…my friends and mentors…are all dead now, wiped out by an order from one man? Almost all the Jedi are dead now because of Palpatine, but we **are not** traitors." Cody remained silent; the same hateful expression on his face. If he was surprised he didn't show it, and she didn't feel anything through the Force, not that she'd been expecting to of course. After a long silence though, he finally spoke.

"Why should I believe you?"

"You don't have to, but you're still coming with me."

"I'd rather die."

"Well that's not one of your options." Raya said as she turned to the door.

"Why?" She stopped and looked back at him.

"What?"

"Why didn't you kill me or leave me there?" She paused a moment, wondering how to answer him before deciding to tell him the truth.

"The Force told me not to." She said before walking out of the room.

Once out in the hall she allowed herself to slide down the wall before breaking down. It was all too much in too short amount of time, and on top of that she was now stuck with a man who hated her and wanted to see her dead.

After she had calmed down a bit, she closed her eyes and tried to meditate once more. There it was, clear as day, what the Force wanted her to do. She had never truly received a clear message from the Force as others had, and she had often wondered what it was like. Now she knew. She had first sensed it when she fought Cody back at the ship. She wasn't to kill him or leave him behind; she was to take him with her. She sighed, letting her head rest against the wall. She would listen to the Force until its ulterior motive became clear. She just hoped she lived long enough to find out what it was.

* * *

><p>Authors note: Hello all. Here is the third chapter, please feel free to bring any spelling errors to my attention and if I called anything by the wrong name feel free to bring that to my attention as well. I haven't been into Star Wars for that long so I still don't know the exact name for some stuff.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is not mine.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>

Three months later

The planet of Dantooine was a very nice place to live for people who wanted to disappear, which had made it perfect for Raya and Cody. The inhabitants of the planet were mostly farmers who kept to themselves and lived in small communities or out on their own with their families. With the newly founded Empire in place however, one could see patrols of Imperial soldiers roaming about the place on their 'routine checks' and 'hunts for Jedi'. Other than that the planet remained pretty quiet.

Raya and Cody had found themselves living in one such community in a large one story house. It was spacious, and thankfully it had two 'freshers, otherwise Raya felt she would've killed Cody by now. The house had been furnished by Dr. Darler's sister, who'd been more than happy to help Raya in her hiding out.

So far everything had been okay. Raya loved the quiet lifestyle led on the planet. There was only one thing that bothered her.

And that thing was Cody.

He hadn't changed in the slightest since that day in the hospital three months ago. The day she'd told him he was coming with her whether he liked it or not. He still didn't speak to her, and when he did it was usually to remind her how much he loathed her. Not that she needed much of a reminder since she could easily sense his feelings through the Force, and the past three months hadn't done anything to dull those.

She understood the feelings of rage, hatred and sadness. She figured he would never forgive her for what she'd done to his brothers, so she'd learned to tolerate these feelings. What she couldn't figure out though, was the immense guilt mixed in with everything else. It still baffled her, and she'd noticed it had increased in the past few months.

Cody never left the house. He barely left his room, and when he did she would find him sitting somewhere looking lost in thought and the feelings of sadness and guilt would grow stronger.

This had become her normal routine with him and it was starting to drive her insane.

_'Here we go again.'_ She thought as she sat at the counter in the kitchen drinking a half cold cup of caf. Cody was laying on the couch in the living room and she didn't need to see his face to know he was wearing a troubled expression. She could read his emotions well enough by now.

_'I wish there was some way I could help him.'_ She thought to herself, though she knew he would never let her. With a sigh she finished her drink, put on her dark brown coat and left the house to do some early morning shopping.

Cody was vaguely aware of the door slamming, signaling that Raya had left. After a few minutes he sat up on the couch and put his head in his hands. He hadn't slept in the past three months and it was beginning to take its toll. He wouldn't even dare try to sleep now though. He had learned the hard way that by sleeping he was trapping himself. What haunted him vaguely during the day overwhelmed him at night. Dreams, dreams of his brothers, labeling him as a traitor, hunting him down, killing him. But what was worse than those dreams were the ones where he was standing there, staring down at his fallen brothers, each sprawled along the ground, felled by a light saber, and him looking down to find the light saber in **his** hand. He couldn't take it anymore. The constant lack of sleep, mixed with the images that haunted him was driving him crazy. He'd finally thought of a way to put an end to the images and the guilt though, and hopefully it would bring peace, if not to him then to his men. One thing was for certain though; he would **not** continue to go on like this.

* * *

><p>Raya came back later that afternoon with several bags of groceries in her arms. Cody was nowhere to be seen, but she could sense he was in his room. Something about him made her uneasy. His feeling in the Force had changed slightly. There was now a sense of purpose surrounding his usual feelings.<p>

_'He's planning something.'_ She thought suspiciously as she put the groceries away. If she didn't know any better she would assume he was planning to try and kill her again, but he hadn't tried to hurt her since that day in the hospital.

_'Don't know why I'm worrying about it. It's not like he'd tell me if I asked him.'_ Putting the last of the groceries up she began to leave again but stopped. Something in the Force was telling her to go check on Cody, and to keep a close watch on him.

_'Very well, but I don't know what good it will do.'_ She thought as she walked down the hall to his room. There were two rooms on either side of the hall. Hers was the farthest down on the right, and the room parallel to hers was a study. Cody's room was positioned beside the study and across from the 'fresher. He had made it very clear within the first few days that he had no desire to be anywhere near her, which wasn't easy since they lived in the same house. It worked out though, especially since the second 'fresher was in her room. Stopping in front of his door, she paused a moment before knocking softly. The door opened, much to her surprise, to reveal an irritated looking Commander. He was wearing a long sleeved grey shirt and dark blue drawstring pants. Civvie clothes as she'd heard the troops call them, and she could tell he felt exposed without his armor.

"Is everything okay?" She asked. She felt his anger spike up so fast she thought he might pass out from the rush.

"I'm fine." He said in a cold voice. She stood there a moment longer, trying to get a sense of what he was planning. The Force told her nothing, however, except to keep a close watch on him. She should've known it was useless to try and talk to him. It was easy to see that she was at fault for whatever was wrong, so she decided to let it go for now.

"I'm going out." She said as she turned and began walking off. Cody knew that 'out' at this time meant that she was going to eavesdrop on the clone soldiers who patrolled the community.

"Maybe they'll catch you this time." He said hopefully. Raya stopped and looked back at him.

"I bet that'd make your day wouldn't it." She said icily before walking out and slamming the door. He stared at the door for a while before walking back into his room. It was clean, considering he didn't have many possessions, but only one thing in the room mattered to him most. Walking over, he picked up the blaster that lay on his nightstand. The metal was cold in his hands, and it gave him a familiar reassurance. It was time.

* * *

><p><em>'The Force must enjoy tormenting me.'<em> Raya thought as she sat at one of the tables outside the local café. She was currently sitting a few tables away from one of the patrols who were on their break. Another cup of caf sat on the table in front of her, along with a holo she was pretending to read. She had found that one of the few things that helped her cope with Cody's attitude was caf. The caffeine in the strong beverage kept her going, even when she didn't want it to.

Right now though, she was having a problem focusing on the clone soldiers who sat a few tables away from her. Her mind kept pushing her earlier conversation with Cody to the front of her thoughts, causing her irritation to grow more each time.

_'Rrgh! Focus you idiot!'_ She thought angrily as she rubbed her eyes. _'He's not important right now. What's important is what these men are saying.'_ She heard a low rumble and looked up to see dark storm clouds forming on the horizon. The wind picked up slightly, bringing with it the scent of rain. Raya stared at the incoming clouds. How long had she been here? It was already dusk.

_'I should probably head back.'_ But still she remained where she was sitting, willing the troopers to talk about something of interest to her. They finally did, but it was far from what she was expecting.

"Did you hear about Commander Cody?" One of them asked. Raya froze. What did they know about Cody? Surely they hadn't been found out. She quickly calmed the feeling of panic that began to form in her chest. They couldn't have found out that Cody was here, he hadn't been out of the house for anyone to see him. No, they were just talking. Rumors, that was all it was.

"I heard he'd deserted with his general." Another soldier said. The one who'd spoken first scoffed.

"Commander Cody desert? That man would throw himself off a cliff first. I heard he was always big into following orders."

"Then why isn't he in the Imperial Army now?" The second man challenged. Before the first could retort, a third trooper spoke up.

"I heard that when they went to look for them they found all his men dead and he was nowhere to be found. Neither was his general, but it appeared as if she was the one who'd killed them all."

"She probably sliced him up so bad that the pieces were too small to find." The second man said as he took a sip of his drink. One of the other men laughed and started talking about something else and the rest soon joined in. Raya sat there, staring down at the table with unseeing eyes. She supposed she should've been happy that they thought Cody was dead. It made it easier to remain hidden, but something about the trooper's words made her eyes sting with tears. Of course they would see her as a traitor, but was she really as ruthless as they'd described her? She'd felt that she'd had no other choice but to kill Cody's men to escape, but did that make her a cold blooded killer like any of the Sith?

_'No.'_ She thought as she clenched her fists. _'A Sith wouldn't question or think twice about killing another being. I am not like that.'_ Continuing to remain lost in her thoughts, she finished her caf and left.

* * *

><p>By the time she made it back to the house it was pouring down rain. Walking in, she shook out her coat and hung it up in the foyer to dry before walking into the kitchen. As usual Cody was nowhere to be seen, and she didn't think anything of it, figuring he was in his room. She paused however, noticing that something was different. The house seemed empty, and not in the physical sense.<p>

_'He's gone!'_ She thought in surprise. She couldn't sense Cody anywhere in the house and she realized that the emptiness she felt was the absence of his emotions.

_'But where could he...'_ She trailed off as she finally felt the Commander's presence and along with it a disturbance in the Force.

"No!" Turning, she sprinted out the door and around behind their house. The community they lived in was partially surrounded by woods, and there was a small clearing in those woods out behind their house. It was the perfect place for seclusion. Pushing herself to run faster, she finally came to a skidding stop at the edge of the small clearing. It was steadily growing darker, but there was still enough light for her to see Cody standing there. His clothes were soaked by the rain and water was dripping off the barrel of the blaster held loosely in his hand. She watched in horror as he brought the blaster level with his head; the barrel pressing into his temple. Before she even realized it she was running towards him.

Cody closed his eyes as his finger slowly squeezed down on the trigger. Before it could go off, however, the blaster was violently ripped from his hand by an unseen force. He turned just in time to see a flash of red before he was slapped sharply across the face. His eyes widened in surprise, which quickly faded into anger.

Raya watched as Cody looked back down at her with a murderous glare; his hand resting on the cheek that she'd put all her effort into slapping the fire out of. His anger had once again intensified, blocking out the sadness and guilt, but this time she no longer cared.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She shouted at him. He didn't answer, but she could sense his anger building by the minute, threatening to overwhelm her once again. The troopers' words from earlier came back to her and she felt something inside her snap.

"That's it! I am sick of this! What is your damn problem?"

"It's none of your business!" He growled.

"I'm sorry, but you just made it my business when you tried to blow your damn head off!" She received silence as an answer, which only fueled her rage.

"Look! I don't care if you hate me! I don't care if you think it's none of my business! I am sick of you acting this way and you are going to tell me what's wrong!"

"No!" He said angrily, but Raya could sense it in the Force. Cody's emotions were about to break free of the tight restraint he'd kept on them for the past three months. He was about to crack. She only needed to push him a little farther.

"What is it Cody?" She yelled. "Is it that you can't bear to live with a murderer and a traitor? Is it because you loath me for killing your men so much that you'd rather kill yourse-"

"Shut up!" He shouted as he roughly grabbed her shoulders. Raya was taken by surprise at his sudden outburst. She had never heard him yell outside of giving orders, and the pain in his voice scared her more than she would ever admit. She stared up at him and was once again overwhelmed by the intense feelings of sadness, guilt, and self-hatred.

"You have no idea!" He shouted at her, and she was shocked to find he was crying. Though she couldn't tell in the rain, she could hear it in his voice.

"You have no idea what it's like to send your men, your brothers, out there and **know** they're not coming back! To stand there and watch as they die! Die for someone who doesn't even consider them **human**, who doesn't care what happens to them, who thinks they're **expendable**, and all they're doing is following orders!" Raya stared at Cody, now fully understanding his guilt. He felt like he'd sent his men to their deaths, and now every single man he'd ever lost was coming back to haunt him.

"Cody, that's not your fault!" She said, trying in some way to help him. "You were just following orders. You weren't the one who dictated where they went."

"I sent those men to die!" He shouted, his voice cracking briefly with grief.

_'I can't help him.'_ Raya thought in despair. Even though he hated her it still hurt her to see him like this. She knew she would never get him to go back into the house of his own accord. She needed some way to subdue him. That's when she remembered a trick her master had taught her long ago, and told her never to use unless in a dire circumstance.

_'I would say this is a dire circumstance, Master.'_ She thought as she closed her eyes.

Cody suddenly felt a nudge at the back of his mind.

"NO!" He jerked away from Raya as if she'd burned him, but he could already feel a warm darkness overpowering his thoughts. There was nothing he could do to fight it, try as he might, and he felt her give one final push with her mind before his vision went black.

Raya managed to catch Cody before he fell, propping his weight up with her own. Staring up into his face that was, for the first time in three months, relaxed, she gave a sad sigh.

"I'm sorry, Cody."

* * *

><p>Authors note: I am so sorry this took so long to get up. I have been really busy these past few weeks with work and trips to see family, but enough excuses! It is finally up and I hope that you all enjoy it. Also, please tell me if you find any spelling mistakes and I will try to fix them as best I can. I was also asked in one of my previous reviews if Raya was a Jedi Knight or Master. For those of you who are curious to know she is a Knight.<p> 


End file.
